Smart metering infrastructures consisting of basic energy meters and a dedicated communication network are popular nowadays which provide a reliable, fast and cost-effective solution to demand side management. Smart meters normally measure kWhr for energy monitoring and billing. Recently, power quality (PQ) is becoming a raising concern to building management due to the proliferation of power electronic devices in buildings. As present smart meters do not measure power quality, PQ meters have to be used to measure electrical power, voltages, currents, power factor and THD. High-end PQ meters also provide information on individual harmonics and waveform capturing for events reporting. They are mostly expensive. Networked PQ monitoring systems are available and the high installation cost of which limits its applications to major circuits and equipment in buildings.